confused love
by evilwolf678
Summary: idk wut the summary is XDD but it has deathshipping and its gonna have some thiefshipping


At the park Bakura was sitting on a bench reading a book like he always does, Ryou his hikari told him he needed to go out more so he came out to the park and he didn't like it very much but he just ignored all the people that were there. 'Damn i hate bloody coming here...' Bakura thought closing his book he was reading, "_Bakura you said you would come here remember you still owe me from last time" _a voice said quitley in Bakura mind "yes yes i know" Bakura growled remembering what happened and smirked at the thought, _"Kura' stop thinking about that i can see you thinking it...It's scary for me to even think about..."_Ryou pouted. Bakura growled and went back to reading but this time he was pretending to read while he thought of what happened while Ryou sighed and went back to his soul room so he could not see what his yami, Bakura was thinking.

**Flash Back **

"Come on Ryou just do this it will only be for today!" Bakura raised his voice, "no im not bloody doing to do it!" Ryou yelled as Bakura grabbed his shoulders "..grr...p-please...Ryou me and marik are going out again and we need you to bloody watch tht psychopath!" "i dont want to watch that bloody psychopath for the night while you go and sleep with your bloody boyfriend! Melvin will bloody kill me!" Ryou screamed. "Ryou he is not my boyfriend! we are just partners in crime! now your gong to watch Melvin and thats that!" and after that Ryou was all alone waiting for Melvin to come. Ryou made him self some tea and sat down on the couch taking sips of his tea and he kept thinking of what will happen while Melvin was in the house with him, he put the tea down and sighed "why do i have to watch this bloody wanker...and shouldnt he be here by now..?" "bloody wanker you say**?"** a voice said, Ryou turned around and saw Melvin standing right over him and Ryou started to get really nervous,** "**well well**.."** Melvin said "i believe im not a 'bloody wanker'**"** Ryou got up from the couch and backed away "oh come on furby i didnt do anything to you YET**"** Melvin chuckled. Ryou sighed and he was about to say something but Melvin blurted out something "FURBY lets play a game im bored**!" **"w-what kind of game..?" Ryou asked nervously "also...im not a furby.." "well imma call you furby anyways**"** Melvin said grabbing Ryous face "p-please dont hurt me!.." Ryou cried out. Melvin chuckled and licked Ryou cheek which made him shiver from the touch "i wont hurt you...maybe**.." **Ryou started to tremble in fear of what Melvin was going to do to him "w-what are you going to do to me.." Ryou asked nervously "we are going to play my favorite game**!"** Melvin chuckled as he started to kiss Ryou, Ryou tried to push him away but Melvin didnt move he jsut kept kissing Ryou, "s-stop!" Ryou mummered and Melvin stopped kissing him and looked at him "what if i dont want to?" Melvin said, Ryou didnt know what to say but when he opened his mouth to say something Melvin attacked his mouth with his tongue and his hands started to explore around Ryou under his shirt, "s-stop..." Ryou moaned softly "i dont want to Ryou.." Melvin chuckled and got on top of him. Ryou started to push him trying to get him off but Melvin got the chance to take off Ryou's shirt Ryou's face flushed red and when Melvin was about to go after his pants Bakura and Marik came into the door "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!" Bakura yelled glaring at Melvin would was chuckling.

**End of flashback**

Bakura frowned at the thought now cause it was Melvin who almost rapped Ryou while he was gone with Marik. _god i feel like a idiot for leaving Ryou like that with that psychopath Melvin _Bakura thought growling about what Melvin almost did to his little hikari Ryou, Bakura sighed and went to his soul room and Ryou got control of his body now and sighed _i didnt get to finish reading my book..._ Ryou thought looking around. Ryou got up to walk back home but he saw his friend Marik which was his yami's 'boyfriend' Ryou giggled about them not confessing their love yet and all they do is fight about whos gay and whos not, "hey Ryou!" Marik yelled running up to him "i came to tell you sorry about what happened yesterday" Ryou looked at Marik "its not your fault Marik" Ryou said "b-but he is my yami and he is mostly me..". Ryou sighed "Marik you dont need to say sorry to me of what your yami did its not your fault really and tht was yesterday im fine now" Ryou said in his cute voice and he smiled Marik smiled back "oh.. ok" Marik said "well i should get back home now i only came here to tell you that.." Marik sighed and walked off waving bye to Ryou, Ryou waved back and started to walk home.


End file.
